dwtd_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Dumb Ways to Die Original/Cheetos8089's 10th minigame ideas
Numpty is on a volcano. He is on fire. Clean the fire off his head and arms. If you win, his head and arms are gray and ambulance comes to take Numpty to hospital. If you lose, the fire spreads and Numpty has "x" eyes meaning that he's dead. (Fire Spread) *Hapless has putting on a bear costume. Zip up the zip to put on bear costume. If you win, the bear comes and Hapless hugs the bear. If you lose, the bear costume falls off and bear eats hapless' head. (Bear Costume) *Pillock has skydiving. Drag Pillock to avoid expired pills. If you win, Pillock will land safely and gives thumbs up. If you lose, Pillock eats the pill and gets bumps. (Pill Sky Diving) *Dippy has scuba-diving with piranhas. Tap and hold anywhere piranhas go, not Dippy. If you win, Dippy gets to shore and dances. If you lose, piranhas eat Dippy. (Piranha Diving) *Dumpkoff has riding an asteroid in outer space. Tap all of the falling electric boxes to make them go away. If you win, Dumpkoff makes it to rocket. If you electric box touches Dumpkoff, you lose, Dumpkoff gets electrocuted as a skeleton. (Electric Astronaut) *I can't think of a 10th minigame for Dimwit. *I can't think of a 10th minigame for Stupe. *I can't think of a 10th minigame for Lax. *Clod has panda golfing. Appearance is Clod is far away from panda and the panda is playing golf. Tap 3 times at the right time similar to Stupa's capybara minigame. If you win, Clod gets hit in head by 3 golf balls and gets arrested (a prison cage falls on clod). If you lose, Clod comes and scratches panda. (Panda Golfing) *I can't think of a 10th minigame for Doomed. *I can't think of a 10th minigame for Numskull. *I can't think of a 10th minigame for Bungle. *Mishap has ATV in forest. Tap rattlesnakes when they jump onto ATV. If you win, Mishap rides ATV in city, drives home, and pets his rattlesnake who is waiting for him outside his door. If you lose, the wild rattlesnakes attack Mishap. (Snake ATV) *Dunce has dragon ride. Tap and hold to ride dragon. If you win, Dunce loves his dragon. If you lose, dragon breathes fire on Dunce. (Dunce Dragon) *Calamity has flying viking boat ride in a river. Tap to jump to avoid glue in the river. If you win, Calamity becomes a norse. If you lose, calamity falls into glue and is unable to move. (Glue Norse) *Ninny has playing a saxophone. Tap up all the way up to the bar at the bottom to blow into the saxophone. If you win, music notes making saxophone noises appear above earth. If you lose, the earth will explode. (Earth Saxaphone) *I can't think of a 10th minigame for Botch. *I can't think of a 10th minigame for Doofus. *Stumble has opera singing. Tap all music notes until time runs out. The gameplay is similar to smashteroids. If you win, Stumble sings. If you lose, Stumble gets tomatoes thrown at him, then a bomb. *I can't think of a 10th minigame for Bonehead. *Putz has jetpack ride and attacking flying balloons. Drag Putz to all balloons to attack them. If you win, Putz goes home with jetpack. If you lose, balloons pop by theirselves and Putz follows the falling popped balloons, but gets hit by train. (Jetpack Balloons) *Phoney has catch the falling phones. Drag Phoney to catch all phones. If you win, Phoney sells phones. If you lose, a phone falls on Phoney's foot. (Phone Catch) Category:News